


sitting in silence

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: courting a Constructicon [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ??? a little?, Angst, BV Ironhide, Developing Friendships, Fluff, G1 Mixmaster, Gen, How Do I Tag, Pre-Slash, again??? not sure, don't know what else to tage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Ironhide isn't the best at cheering people up, but seeing Mixmaster sad doesn't sit right with him.





	sitting in silence

**Author's Note:**

> An 'amuse me' drabble requested by and featuring @underconstructicons' Mixmaster. Not beta read.

The weapons specialist doesn’t need to be an expert at reading EM fields to know that something is wrong. The brightly-colored gestalt is visibly distressed. If Ironhide doesn’t know any better, he’ll go so far to say he’s _moping_.

The sight makes Ironhide frown in concern. He’s never thought of Mixmaster as a _moping_ mech.

Of all the Constructicons he has met so far, Mixmaster seemed to be the most cheerful and possibly one of the more outgoing of the crew. He’d been the first to reach out to Ironhide, even if it was to backhandedly offer assistance with sharpie removal. He’d helped him with the mother of a hangover he’d had after The Incident. Ironhide likes the mech, will go so far as to call him a friend.

Seeing him sad doesn’t sit right with old ‘Hide.

Hesitating a moment, Ironhide stores the small blaster he’s working on in his subspace and walks over to Mixmaster. He sits down next to him without a word.

Ironhide’s really not good at emotions, let alone cheering people up, but sometimes just someone to sit with helps. He can wait until Mixmaster wants to talk. And if he doesn’t want to talk, well…

Ironhide’s just here for him.


End file.
